The Prophecy
by DarkestRevelation
Summary: The Prophecy. The stupid, minuscule thing that had ruined his life. Harry Potter recklessly runs off to the Department of Mysteries after he is sent a vision from the Dark Lord himself of Sirius being tortured... But what happens, when things to terrible wrong? Even Dumbledore himself may not even be able to help Harry out of this mess. Contains: OOC!Harry Character Death, Cussing.
1. The Prophecy

**So I finally decided to do another Harry Potter fanfiction, and this one is just going to be one really long long shot :) I hope you guys enjoy, and just remember I own nothing. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling.**

**Warnings: Possibly a few cuss words, character deaths, possibly spoilers, slightly OOC!Harry and a small bit of torture. **

"Haven't you always wondered what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you when you were just an infant. Don't you want to know the secret, of your scar. All of the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do is give it to me, I can show you everything." Lucius Malfoy lived up to his reputation as a pureblood death eater - The 42 year old Wizard stood, regal and confident before Potter and his trio of 5. The Dark Lord's inner circle circled the school students eagerly, like a shark that had scented blood, and there was very little to fear from the light wizard and witches who had yet to reach their magical maturity.

There was no escaping now though, their small group was trapped in a small circle. However, they weren't Gryffindors for nothing.

"Someone made a prophecy about Voldemort and I?" Harry asked quietly, his strange green eyes staring blankly at Lucius. Frankly, the emotionless expression was disturbing and plain wrong on such a young face. "And he's made me come and get it? Why couldn't he come and get it himself?" Eyes flickering back down to the small, circular sphere that was coated in layers upon layers of dust, his thoughts were interrupted by the mad cackle of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"Get it himself?!" She shrieked over the hysterical bubbles of laughter. "The Dark Lord, walk into the Ministry of Magic, when they are so sweetly ignoring his return? The Dark Lord, reveal himself to the Aurors, when at the moment they are wasting their time on my dear cousin?"

"So, he's got you doing his dirty work for him, has he?' said Harry. 'Like he tried to get Sturgis to steal it - and Bode?" It was amusing to see how stupid these slytherin, inner circle members where. Harry kept Lucius and his entourage speaking all whilst his own where shifting slowly into an attack position. Their little defence club taught a lot more than simple spells.

"Very good, Potter, very good . . .' said Malfoy slowly. 'But the Dark Lord knows you are not unintell-" Lucius began, but he was cut off abruptly by a deafening yell,

"NOW!' yelled Harry, his own wand darting upwards as six overpowered Reducto curses shot outwards in a circle like motion and straight past the shocked Death Eaters, smashing into the gigantic shelves that loomed ahead. Almost comically, they began to topple as prophecies all around smashed. It was hard not to stop and hear the millions of voices that rose Each teenager split up, diving frantically through the seemingly endless halls. Harry himself was trying not to panic in the darkess, as orb after orb passed him by. The tell tale signs of Death eaters closing in was practically everywhere and it wasn't long before he soon saw one of the masked wizards appear to his left in some strange variation of shadow travel.

Attempting not to trip, Harry levelled his wand with the flying man and cast a heavy stupify. It sent him smashing backwards into the darkness of another set of shelves whereas he kept on running. There was no destination, but it was a great period of time to berate himself for believing Sirius was here... The one time he didn't bother listening to Hermione had to the one of the most life threatening situations he had been in so far. And then...

A door! In the distance! He could just make out the slight glow of its handle as he sped up. Closer and closer he got, when all of a sudden, BAM! Harry was vaguely aware of falling to the floor in a pile of limbs... That happened to belong to his friends. Here was no cause for alarm, and the wand that had been ready to curse the crap out of anyone who came near, lowered hesitantly.

"Is everyone all right?" Clear relief was present on his face as Harry looked over his dear friends, who thankfully seemed unharmed. A series of mumbles and nods followed and each gingerly began to pick themselves up and walk hesitantly to the door in a strange silence that blanketed the broken room.

Glancing back one last time Harry opened the door entered cautiously along with the others. The door was closed quietly and Hermione, in all her wisdom cast Colloportus, sufficiently locking it for now.

For a second, they dared allow themselves to relax as though safe. This idea, was quickly proved wrong then Lucius Malfoy's damned silky voice floated through the air.

"Leave Nott, leave him, I say - his injuries will be nothing to the Dark Lord compared to losing that prophecy. Jugson, come back here, we need to organize! We'll split into pairs and search, and don't forget, be gentle with Potter until we've got the prophecy, you can kill the others if necessary - "Bellatrix, Rodolphus, you take the left; Crabbe, Rabastan, go right - Jugson, Dolohov, the door straight ahead - Macnair and Avery, through here - Rookwood, over there - Mulciber, come with me!"

"What do we do?" Hermione asked Harry, trembling from head to foot.

"Well, we don't stand here waiting for them to find us, for a start," said Harry. "Let's get away from this door." They began to run as quietly as possibly, and all was going well until there was a loud smash, and the door Hermione had charmed shut buckled slightly.

"Get out the way!" A rough voice snarled, followed by the familiar spell of Alohamora. Horror was the only word to describe their emotions at that point as they each dived under a desk, waiting in terror for the Death eaters to pass. Shiny, black boots paced back and forth before Harry's desk, and it was as if all his magic luck had vanished. "They must have gone thro-" One unfamiliar voice began, though it was quickly cut off by another one, the very same that had spoken before. "Check under the desks!" Harry's eyes grew impossibly large as a pair of boots paused before his table, followed by knees and finally, a masked face. He wasted no time in shoving his wand into the Death eaters face and yelling,

"Stupify!" As nameless Death eater number #2 flew backwards, he rolled out from the left side of the desk ready to curse. The other Death eater, who had spoken previously was too busy aiming at Hermione who had mistakenly crawled out from under her desk.

"Avada-" Magic forgotten, Harry launched himself across the room, charging towards the Death Eater and slamming head first into the other wizard. They tumbled to the ground, fists flying as Neville, who had leaped out in his panic, attepted to help. Wildly flailing his wand, the usually shy boy yelled out,

"Expelliarmus!" Only to have not only the Death Eaters, but Harry's wand too in his grasp. The two scrambled to their feet in pursuit of their wands which had flew off back towards the Hall of Prophecies.

Neville, staring in horror at what he had done yelled for Harry to move as he cast what may have been his first, successful stupefy curse. It was quite powerful too, but accuracy failed him. The curse shot straight past the Death Eaters head and slammed into a glass-fronted cabinet on the wall full of variously shaped hour-glasses; the cabinet fell to the floor and burst apart, glass flying everywhere, sprang back up on to the wall, fully mended, then fell down again, and shattered once more.

By the time Harry stood back up, he came face to face with a panting Death Eater who's mask had slipped. Ripping it off, and subsequently ignoring the order of superior Death Eaters began the incantation to the killing curse when Hermione, who had finally caught up managed to knock the fool unconscious with a powerful stupfiy.

"Thanks!" He breathed, glancing down at the Death Eater whos head, within those three seconds went from its usual, adult sized head, to reversing at a rapid state until a deformed baby was in its place. The result of messing with time.

A part of Harry wanted to curse the disgusting excuse for a human being, and it was only Hermiones kind words that dissuaded him from doing such a thing. They were about to continue when a door, that had been previously closed slammed open to reveal two death eaters. In the seconds that followed, Hermione, Neville and Harry were all thrown backwards by a powerful Impendimentia.

For the first time in that evening, Harry was too stunned to react. By then, as he lay crumpled in a heap against the wall with white and black dots dancing before his eyes, one Death eater had already began to yell to alert the others. It wasn't particularly effective though as Hermione soon silenced him from her position on the ground. The death eater at his side too was soon dispatched when Harry fired off the body binding curse, Petrificus Totalus. As he fell to the ground, Hermione turned to congratulate Harry, but she had hardly got a single word out when the Death Eater she had just silenced made a furious slashing movement. A streak of what looked like purple flame passed right across Hermione's chest, and she made a faint 'Oh' sound before crumpling to the ground, lying motionlessly.

The shock of seeing Hermione so... So dead on the floor froze him. Even though he was vaguely aware of Neville attempting to fight off the Death eater and warn Harry, it was ineffective. Hermione couldn't be dead... She was his everything, his best friend, his favourite bookworm... The only sign that she wasn't dead was the faint pulse and warmth in her shoulder. It gave him hope, but even that wasn't quick enough for him to avoid the harsh kick to the face.

Neville was clutching a bloodied, broken nose on the floor and the fallen mask revealed the Death Eater to be Antonion Dolohov, the Death Eater who murdered the Prewetts. Black dots once more burst into his vision, and he stumbled away from his fallen friends. Harry was so scared, so frightened he tumbled head on into a room labelled, 'The Death Room'. How pleasant.

But it was a dead end, there were no escape routes that would help him in this situation, and as he spun repeatedly in the hopes that one would magically appear, something else much sinister did.

Death eaters, practically all of them, appeared - trapping him in a circle like before. Only this time, they had all his friends, limp in their grasp. How could he have been so stupid? So foolish and weak... It was all his fault.

"Potter, your race is run," drawled Lucius Malfoy, pulling off his mask, "now hand me the prophecy like a good boy."

'Let - let the others go, and I'll give it to you!' said Harry desperately. A few of the Death Eaters laughed.

"You are not in a position to bargain, Potter," said Lucius Malfoy, his pale face flushed with pleasure. "You see, there are ten of us and only one of you . . . or hasn't Dumbledore ever taught you how to count?" Oh how he hated that voice - It was an even more irritaint version than the offspring Malfoy had at school.

It was a stupid thing to do, but he squeezed his eyes shut, fists clenched so tight it left crescent marks in his skin. He wanted so badly to go back, stop this entire thing before it ever happened. But he couldn't.

The realization hit him like a bludger: He was trapped. Magic wouldn't help him in a situation like this, and the Gryffindor-who-almost-got-put-in-Slytherin had to use whatever wits he had. Using the knowledge Hermione had force fed him from the few tomes he could find on Occlumency he was able to mold his face into an emotionless expression. He couldn't afford to allow his emotions to get the better of him this time.

"I'm sure this prophecy is more important than killing my friends. You want it, you release them. Or I swear I will smash this prophecy right here right now and you can return your beloved Lord. I'm sure he will be _so_ happy with you for failing." With a slight head tilt, Harry retrieved the very thing he had been protecting this entire time - Encased in layers of fabric lay the prophecy of Harry and Voldemort, and it glowed dimly with the distant contact of its rightful owner. As suspected, Lucius' eyes widened very slightly though he gave nothing else away.

So far, everything was going to plan. He just needed to bait him more, get the man closer so he could spring the trap. Even the deadliest of snakes could be tricked.

"I am willing to swear on my magic, that if you let my friends and I leave this place I will hand you the prophecy." A barely concealed smirk threatened to break free, but he replaced it with a nervous and concerned grimace. Malfoy closed in on this suspected weakness, with a grin that would have had him trembling were he not busy trying to survive.

"... It sounds plausible enough," He conceded, cautiously making his way forward when he saw Harry's wand hanging limply by his side. There was no way Harry could attack when surrounded by armed Death Eaters.

Lucius' hand stretched out, almost eagerly, but the second his fingers so much as grazed the fabric coating the prophecy he reacted. Years of malnutrition at the Dursely's made him far smaller and faster than the average teenager, and it allowed him to whirl out the way. The next part was harder, since Harry was not suited to physical labour but it didn't stop him from bringing up his leg and kicking Lucius squarely in the leg. The 42 year old man let out a cry of surprise and pain, and stumbled back. But that wasn't it, Harry struck again, pushing at the older man's chest and sent him tripping backwards into the thin veil. For a moment, there was silence.

The wands of Death eaters that glowed with the beginning of the killing curse faded as everyone watched on in horror as Lucius Malfoy, the Dark Lord's second hand, faded into nothingness. Harry too, was equally as shocked. He aimed to only maim Lucius, and create an opening to free his friends. But now, he was surrounded by 9 angry Death Eaters and still no escape route.

The guilt that was supposed to come when killing someone flickered in his mind briefly, but faded as though he done nothing more than step on an ant. He was surprised, but not as surprised as he was when five more people appeared, rather dramatically too. Horror and acceptance was washed away, reaplced with pure relief when he saw Tonks, Sirius, Mad eye, Lupin and Kingsley appeared.

Almost instantly spells were flung everywhere. Harry himself dived off of the raised platform, where Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron also lay. None seemed too injured or close to death, except for Hermione. But as long as she breathed, she was fine, or so he hoped...

Though Harry wouldn't admit it, he was too afraid to glance up and see how the battle was going. Even after facing Voldemort, the possibility of loosing his friends _and_ killing a man in the same night had shook him to the core. Instead he sat there, peeking occasionally at the ongoing duels.

The order members, although they didn't resort to harmful spells were without a doubt owning the Death Eaters. Of the nine that remained, four had already been taken out and Sirius was locked in a duel with his _favourite_ cousin Bellatrix.

The danger had lessened so much, Harry thought it safe enough to help, or at least try to make things right after he had almost killed everyone. He dived out from behind the rock, right into the path of an oncoming Death Eater. He stumbled, but shot out a hand that fastened its self around Harry's much smaller neck.

Almost instantly, the air to his lungs was cut off and he couldn't speak. He simply stared ahead at the raging Death Eater who was screaming in his face to hand over that damned prophecy. It was as if no one cared he was dying, with the way they continued duelling.

Surprisingly, it was Neville who came to his rescue, barrelling out from behind the rock with a war cry and then... Something unexpected happened. Neville's broken wand found its self a new sheathe in the Death Eaters eye, and as the mask fell away it revealed Macnair, eye bleeding severely and swollen. Harry was able to finish him off with a stupify, and turned to congratulate Neville but instead, his foot made contact with something round and hard, causing him to slip.

For one horrifying moment, he thought he had dropped the prophecy. But one glance later revealed that it was Mad eye's fake eye, and the owner was lying to the left bleeding from the head. Grief filled Harry at their first casualty and he could only hope, _pray_ that Alastor wasn't dead. It was Antonion though, looming above the limp Moody and grinning like a lunatic that caught his attention though.

"Tarantellegra!" It was such an unexpected spell that Neville failed to miss it. His legs began to start some frenzied tap dance as the sadistic man turned his attention to Harry. "Now, Harry-"

When Dolohov made the same slashing motion he had with Hermione, Harry knew to raise a shield.

"Protego!" Despite the powerful shield, he still felt something streak across his face like a blunt knife but from the lack of pain, he knew the shield had stopped the worst of the spell.

"Accio Proph-" Dolohov was back, and it was only the intervention of Sirius that stopped the prophecy from flying out of his grasp. Harry was able to hold on as once again, the two skilled wizards locked into a duel that was but a blur to the teenager. Had it not of been for the limp, falling body of Nymphadora Tonks followed by Bellatrix's signature cackle he probably would have stood there and just watched.

Instead Harry had lurched forward in horror. Most the Death Eaters had been taken care of, especially since Dumbledore had miraculously appeared sometime. A spark of irritation rose when he thought of the old man but he pushed it down in favour of running towards his God Father, face pale and covered in sweat. It just so happened, that Sirius Orion Black the third was standing in front of the very veil that had killed Lucius. He didn't even want to _think_ of what would happen if Sirius' cocky personality got the better of him and he was hit. Even if it was a school ground jinx, any thought of Sirius getting harmed caused a dark rage to swell inside of him.

He was half way across the room when he saw Sirius block Bellatrix's spell, and a quarter way across the room when he saw the very familiar green of the Avada Kedavra glow at the end of her wand.

It was as if he blacked out - His vision, so impossibly red that he wasn't aware of what he was doing until he heard a voice, that sounded so strikingly like his own Harry was shocked. The voice that presumably belonged to him, had bellowed a spell so dark that it bordered on parseltongue. The Avada Kedavra.

Even through the red tint of his vision he could see the green curse speed towards Bellatrix. He was screaming, but nothing was happening - The spell continued on its destructive path until it hit Bellatrix, and even though the bitch was about to kill his Godfather, he wanted to take it back. He didn't want to be bad; he didn't want to be like... **_Him_****.**

Just like before, when had killed Lucius Malfoy -_Murderer,_ a little voice in his mind chanted- silence fell in the room. The last of the Death Eaters had been caught, thanks to Dumbledore and now all eyes turned to Harry freakin' Potter, supposed saviour of the wizarding world.

He was so horrified, so scared... Words couldn't cover the amount of emotions he felt, but emptiness would be the closest. His body began to fall to the floor in exhaustion, both physical and mental as the last thing he saw was Sirius running towards him.

"S-So sorry..." Was the last thing Harry said, before his limp body hit the ground unconscious. It was during that fall though, that the prophecy he had been so furiously guarding rolled out of his pocket, sitting innocently on the floor as if no one had been killed or injured for the sake of that damn thing.

_"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ..."_

**Good? Terrible? Making your eyes bleed? I know it was long, and most of it is just a recount of chapter 34 in Order of the Phoenix but I really wanted to try and visualize my own version of that battle :) ** **Like I've said before, I'm new to writing and I would love any advice or criticism so comment below.**

**Thanks for reading,**

**DarkestRevelation :)**


	2. The Return

**Hello people ;o *Gasp* I know right?! She's back with another shitty chapter XD Well there's not much of an introduction to this except for the disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K Rowling ^^ **

**Hope you guys enjoy~**

**Warnings: None for this chapter c:**

When Harry awoke, it was to the harsh, familiar lighting of the Infirmary. The room that may as well of been a second home to him was surprisingly empty and silent, which was something both nice and horrifying to wake up to. Attempting to sit up, though, was a mistake. Harry groaned and clutched his pounding head as the memories from last night assaulted him in one merciless blast.

His stomach lurched, and whatever colour the teenager had disappeared into thin air as he recalled and relived the murders of Bellatrix and Lucius. Before he was aware of what he was doing, Harry had vomited everywhere. If his limbs weren't trembling before, they certainly were now and the conflicted Gryffindor found himself under an attack of emotions.

_Guilt, anger, depression, pain, glee_... The list went on. It caused a strange, almost empty feeling within his chest to rise, leaving Harry stumped. It was at that moment though that the doors to the infirmary slammed open dramatically, revealing Headmaster Dumbledore, Snape (Who didn't bother hiding the infuriating, slightly sadistic smirk) and Sirius in the entrance. He gulped, eyes wide with a mixture of terror and fright: _What if they send me off to Azkaban? Or kill me? Oh Merlin I'll never get to say sorry to Hermione and Ron!_

He was barely aware of the short, frantic gasps as Harry spiralled deeper and deeper into a panic attack that left him hyperventilating on the vomit covered bed, but all he saw in Dumbledore's eyes when the elderly man finally approach was a mixture of concern... and guilt?

Madame Pomfrey also made her appearance, hurrying over to force yet another vile potion down his throat. The taste, though it made him want to puke once more, noticeably calmed him down, leaving Harry with an almost aloof feeling that contradicted the awkward silence that blanketed the room.

"How are you feeling pup?" Unsurprisingly, it was Sirius who broke the silence. The escaped convict was fidgeting and glancing around nervously.

"...Do you really need to ask?" Harry spoke up for the first time, but his voice was coarse and quiet. Of course, he was not expecting an answer - The events of last night where still fresh in his mind. Perhaps the adults could tell, and were wise enough to step down - Even Snape, which was quite surprising.

"She's dead, isn't she?" Harry commented in a much quieter, almost broken tone, almost refusing to believe that the events of last night did not actually happen. Of course, fate loved to torture Harry though. Judging by the uncomfortable on Sirius' face, this was the last topic he wanted to talk about. Either way though, he indulged his Godson with a stiff, awkward nod.

"And," Harry paused to dampen his dry lips, "Lucius Malfoy?" He seemed not to be listening to the answer he already expected as another horrifying thought occurred to him: Draco Malfoy. He, Harry James Potter, saviour of the wizarding world, had single handedly killed a boys farther. Disbelief joined the list of conflicted emotions.

"I'm sure you know the answer to that, Potter." Snape spoke, his signature sneer present. If that hadn't infuriated him, then the sheer venom and hatred in his voice did. A familiar fire lit up in the teenagers eyes, leaving him glaring with just enough hatred back towards the Potions master.

"Severus! Enough." Dumbledore gave his spy a pointed look before returning his attention back to Harry where the twinkling blue eyes softened slightly.

"Harry, my boy, can you explain to me what happened last night?" With gentle encouragement, and a glass of water courtesy of Madame Pomfrey Harry began his tale again, ethereal green eyes haunted and glazed as he ended up reliving the entire event, which was something that wasn't particularly pleasant.

It was then, that Harry realized what a fool he had been. His friends were possibly dead or severely injured, and Harry had killed two people in one night. And all because he had not checked his mirror nor told a teacher. Finally though, Harry looked up at the adults and asked the question that had been bugging him all this time.

"Professor... M-Malfoy," It was still painful to mention the name of the person he murdered so easily, "Said something about a prophecy. Between me and Voldemort." Green met blue in a defiant clash of determination, but Dumbledore didn't bother putting up a fight - He couldn't, after the events of last night.

"It is about time you knew," Dumbledore began in a calm tone, "In 1980, shortly before your birth, a prophecy between yourself and Voldemort was indeed made - Before my very eyes in fact. Sybil Trelawney was applying for the post of divination in the Hogs Head." It wasn't the best way to start - Hearing your parents had been murdered, and your own life being jeopardized every year because of a prophecy that was given by a woman who could barely be considered sane enough to teach only made his ire towards the manipulative old man increase. "Little did I know, that someone was outside our room and had listened in on half the prophecy," The incompetence! Harry's eye twitched violently, "Reporting to his master," _So... The death eater is a male_ Harry noted, "Voldemort was able to use the dates and 'Those who have thrice defied him' down to two boys. You, and Neville. He chose you, however because you were more similar: Both halfbloods, not to mention the Potters are quite an old family. That's not to say tha he didn't pay the Longbottoms a visit either - Young Neville's parents are an example of that. But he chose _you_ and in doing so, created his own biggest enemy."

What might have sounded like a reasonable, calm explanation to most merely sounded like a speech that Harry had no interest in hearing. That... That disgusting excuse of a wizard was one of the reasons his parents were dead, one of the reasons he was left orphaned in the care of his vile relatives, one of the reasons as to why he nearly died each and every year! For a moment, there was nothing - A strange emptiness.

And then chaos ensued.

"How dare you... How _dare_ you sit there so calmly!" Harry's anger was growing steadily, like a volcano ready to erupt. Memories that haunted him relentlessly attacked his mind, only fuelling the strange, unfamiliar anger that had directed its self at the elderly man sitting opposite him. "_YOU!_ BECAUSE OF YOU, MY PARENTS ARE **DEAD! **BECAUSE OF YOU, I WAS LEFT IN THE INCAPABLE HANDS OF PETUNIA AND HER DEMON SPAWN!" The windows to the infirmary shattered violently as a powerful wind swept in as objects began to shake and vibrate dangerously. "BECAUSE OF YOU, I'M A MURDERER..." Harry's anguished yells turned into an unintelligible cry of agony and pain. It wasn't fair - It never was. Why him, why not anyone else?! Did the word normal not exist when it came to Harry?

His malnourished frame shook with sobs and the distressed teenager hid his face with the covers. The two other adults who had sat silently during Dumbledore's speech looked pained and constipated, whereas the old man himself simply looked at Harry with those sympathetic, judge-mental eyes.

"Alright! That's enough! You three have caused enough harm already and I don't need you upsetting Mr. Potter even more!" His screams must have alerted Madame Pomfrey, for the over protective nurse bustled over angrily. "Out! Out!" Insistently shooing the unwilling adults out, Harry Potter was left alone once more, with nothing but his broken thoughts to keep him company.

"Madame Pomfrey?" It was barely audible - The whisper that escaped his lips. But either way, the woman who had always been there for him turned. "Are the others alright?" There was no need to name them, as she already seemed to know.

"Your friends left the infirmary a few days ago Mr. Potter - All are in no serious danger and should recover quickly. Though they have been quite insistent on visiting you." With a light chuckled Madame Pomfrey came over to prepare the next dosage of potions, but that wasn't what worried Harry.

"A few days ago? Wait... H-How long have I been in here for?" He blinked in shock. Surely it couldn't have been that long? After all, he himself had not sustained any life threatening injuries, as far as he could recall.

"On the contrary Mr. Potter, you've been in here for a week now - A mixture of magical and mental exhaustion as well as a few bad wounds that needed caring." She patted him reassuringly on the head, practically reading his mind as Harry's eyes lit up frantically.

"Can I see them?! What about the Prophecy?!" He was close to falling back into another panic attack, his thoughts a messed up jumble in his mind.

"Visiting hours are over, but they can see you tomorrow. As for the prophecy, Albus hasn't told anyone much except for the fact that it is in safe hands." _Safe hands... That's amusing coming from the man who did nothing to protect me over the years._ Harry snorted but didn't voice his answer, settling for staring absently up in the ceiling.

It was still quite hard to accept the fact that he was a murderer - Every time he blinked he was assulted by images of Bellatrix being consumed by the killing curse, and Lucius Malfoy's face as he fell through the veil.

The only thing that kept him sane, was his friends. Or at least he hoped they would still remain his friends, after all - No one wanted to be friends with a murderer. Still, hope was all he had left at this very moment.

To his own surprise, tiredness soon consumed him once more. He supposed it was those damn potions Madame Pomfrey kept force feeding him, however there was no time to argue. His lids drooped shut, heavy with tiredness and although the last thing he wanted was sleep, there was no resisting the strong pull that locked him away with the nightmares that haunted him every night...

**So originally I wasn't going to make this a series, but I got some encouragement from a friend and well... Here we are. Not as long as I wanted, but I am struggling a bit to get this story going - I assure you there will hopefully be more dialogue eventually!**

**Thanks guys ^^**

**-DarkestRevelation.**


	3. Reunited

**So, I'm trying to update weekly at least so here is another chapter :D I wish it came earlier but I had lots of exams -which I failed epically- so... Here it is o3o**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to J.K Rowling~**

**Warnings for this chapter: None.**

Once more, Harry awoke. However, this time it was to the familiar voices of his best -well... only- friends. There was no mistaking the distressed, high pitched squeak of Hermione Granger and the concerned grunt of Ronald Weasley. Harry's eyes shot open and he rocketed out of the bed, ignoring the protest of his aching bones as he fainlly came face to face with his best friends. The silence was brief, and quickly broken by muffled sobs as Hermione launched herself to meet Harry, fuzzy hair suffocating the poor boy whilst Ron looked on awkwardly.

"'Mione... Need...Air." He managed to wheeze out, and Hermione's death like grip loosened slightly. Her face was pale, and the heavy bags beneath her eyes just didn't look right on such a bright witch. Ron wasn't far off - His ginger hair was greasy and his entire posture screamed 'sullen'. It was quite heart breaking actually, to see his friends so disheartened.

"Are you okay?" Biting his lip slightly, Harry looked at the two people who were his only tie to sanity with a hesitant smile. Concerns swarmed his mind once more, the silence deafening until-

"Fine. We're fine." It was Hermione who spoke, though the tense smile on her face said otherwise. "Madame Pomfrey released me a few days ago - I'll be fine, though I have a large scar running from my hip to my shoulder." Deflating, the bookworm didn't bother hiding her defeated expression.

"And you Ron?" This was what Harry was worried about - Ron wasn't known for his patience and understanding. He honestly expected him to explode, rant and then storm out just like he did in the Goblet of Fire tournament. To his surprise however, Ron looked deep in thought (Hermione looked just as shocked.)

"I'm fine too. The healers at St. Mungo cleared me for brain damage after one of those demented brains at the Ministry attacked." It wasn't Ron who looked ill at this; It was Harry. Had he really been so close to signing the death warrent of his own friends? Guilt consumed the distraught boy, and he was barely comforted by Hermione's hand which was rubbing soothing circles on the back of his palm.

"Wh-What about the others?" Harry croaked, much to his own horror. Really, was so much emotion necessary? The question didn't pose as much as a threat as the others, and Ron and Hermione smiled.

"They're fine. Luna had a few scrapes and bruises, Neville needed a new wand and Ginny," Hermione began to frown "Well... She's withdrawn. Physically, she's fine but its as if she's had a mental relapse or something... The healers at St. Mungos are looking into it." Ron's face mirrored Hermione's, and no words were needed to describe the combination of horror and guilt.

"I'm sorry." Harry thought it was best to begin simply. "It was my fault, if I had just listened to you, Hermione, none of this would have happened. None of you would have been hurt and I..." Gulping, he hesitantly approached the one topic that had been torturing him for days. "Became a murderer." He finished, glancing at his two friends from beneath the mop of charcoal hair. Both wore identical expressions of caution, which only further depressed him. What he wasn't expecting though, was the pity that nearly consumed their eyes. Flinching slightly, Harry shyed away from the on-coming hug. He didn't want their pity, didn't deserve it. The mere fact that they chose to remain in the same room with him was both uplifting and confusing at the same time.

"Don't you guys hate me? After all I've done..." His brows furrowed in deep thought, which was broken once more by Hermione.

"Hate you? Harry how could we hate you?!" The angry muggleborn exclaimed, a passion ignited in her brown eyes despite the slight pain standing abruptly to tower above the bid ridden teenager opposite her caused. "What you did was stupid and life threatening, I admit, but we knew what we were getting into when we came with you. What happened was our fault too Harry - You can't steal all the blame." She ended her rant, panting slightly with the need to sit down and relax.

Harry himself, however, was too busy staring ahead in shock. He hadn't thought of it that way before - That maybe for once, it was not his fault, for once he was not the bad guy. Ron, who had sat nodding absently throughout the whole meeting, gave another nod.

"Yeah mate, I mean it's not like you forced us at wand point." Giving a hesitant smile and rubbing sheepishly at the back of his head, Ron proceeded to give what was considered a manly pat and resumed his staring. "Has Pomfrey said when she'll release you?" By now his eyes had strayed to a near by chocolate frog, and he mumbled his question through a mothful of food as usual.

"No, but It should be soon." Or at least he hoped so - Believe it or not, Harry did have a life. Even if that life consisted of saving the world and living at Durzkaban. "Although... Dumbledore, Snape and Sirius visited me earlier." He thought it would be nice to add, Hermione loved information of all kinds and Ron preferred to amuse himself with any drama going on.

So he retold the tale as swiftly and accurately as possible, though he did have to bite his own tongue to prevent himself from spewing his concerns about Dumbledore. No, it wouldn't do good. Even Harry knew Ron had been raised around the ideas of Dumbledore being the current Merlin of this generation, and Hermione had worshipped the man from his beard to his socks from her very first year.

"Wait... Sirius? B-But.. He! Wha..? He's not supposed to leave the house!" Hermione's voice rose in hysterics, channeling her inner Molly Weasley which strangely irritated Harry.

"He's a grown man, Mione. He can take care of himself, not to mention Dumbledore was there." He rebuked. "Besides it's not Sirius that worries me - Have you heard anything from the Ministry?" It was easy to divert the topic, and Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Dumbledore is holding them off for as long as possible - Since there is no way to retrieve Malfoy's body as it went through the veil, they have no actual proof to arrest you, except for the memories of death eaters. I doubt even fudge would be sane enough to approach a death eater in court and ask for memories." She snorted slightly before continuing." As for Bellatrix... Well Sirius took care of her. She is resting with the other deceased Blacks, as much as he loathes the idea of her representing the family." Another snort, this time from Harry.

"Great, so I'm a murderer in secret now." Voice, dripping heavy with sarcasm grew unnecessarily sharp and cold towards the end, causing the three to flinch slightly. His apology was muffled by Hermione slapping him around the back of the head.

"Don't you dare take that tone with me Harry James Potter!" Hermione's voice was so shrill he winced and shuffled away slightly. "You had no choice... We were fools to think we could survive a war without... Killing." A shudder that didn't go unnoticed by either boy caused Hermione to pause. "So don't you dare call yourself a murderer, when you did what was necessary to save us all." She finished furiously, glaring, _daring_ Harry to prove her wong - and he couldn't.

"Mione is right Harry." Ron was being unusually quite today, and was definitely not acting like his usual arrogant, lazy self. Instead he was staring with a calculated gaze at the floor. "It's like Wizard's Chess - You can't win the game without loosing a few pawns in the process." It was both scary and impressive how Ron managed to compare war to chess, and refer to the lives of people as pawns, despite how true it may have been.

"True," Harry admitted, "But I can't just deny the fact that I've murdered two people... I didn't even think about it! It just... happened!" Struggling to express himself, Harry found himself making large, dramatic hand gestures in an attempt to emphasize his point.

"And that's how you differ from you-know-who. You killed by accident, because it was necessary. _They_ kill for fun and pleasure." Another reassuring pat on the shoulder followed before he heard the faint rustling sounds of his friends standing.

"We've been here for hours - Madame Pomfrey will probably force us to help brew potions if we stay any longer. It's only because she loves you that she let us stay after visitng ours." Teasing lightly, Hermione ruffled Harry's hair affectionately before turning to leave.

"We'll be back tomorrow, school's been boring without you Harry. Get well soon." With the familiar warm, smile, Hermione was the first to shuffle out the door. Ron started to follow only to pause in the doorway.

"It really wasn't your fault, mate. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise." With a brief nod at each other, he departed, leaving Harry alone once more to mull over all the information he had been dropped abruptly in. This was going to be a long night...

**ARRGH. RON. Y U SO HARD TO WRITE?!** **I'm quite a fan of Ron bashing so it was hard to write him normally, so... I tweaked his personality a bit XD This chapter was quite hard to write actually and I can only hope it didn't destroy your sanity or something ^^ **

**Please leave any advice or comments below and I'll see you guys next time~**

**-DarkestRevelation**


End file.
